<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Window Steam by fknangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787877">Window Steam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fknangel/pseuds/fknangel'>fknangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, Nightclub mentions, POV Derek, Porn With Plot, Sex in a Car, Smut, Stiles is a dancer, a novel by stiles, gay clubs are the best places to pick up growly wolves, very loosely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fknangel/pseuds/fknangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was rocking his body more gracefully than Derek thought he was capable of to some over bass-boosted music, and Derek swallowed thickly. Before he could get close enough to draw Stiles’ attention, Stiles was stepping off the stage and swaying along the crowd. </p><p>/in which derek seeks stiles out for help and gets a little more than he signed up for</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Window Steam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First teen wolf fic! Yay! I definetly dont have like 30 other wips for this show :)<br/>I caved in during this quarantine and finally watched the show and like,,,let me tell you,,,I'm rlly only watching it for stiles and isaac 😌</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Out of everywhere Derek wanted to be, <em> here </em> wasn't even at the bottom of the list. </p><p><em> Here </em> was one of the frankly overrated night clubs in Beacon Hills. Walking in it Derek didn't even realize it was a <em> gay </em> club till some teenager tried to grind on him. </p><p>Needless to say, Derek <em>really</em> didn't want to be here.</p><p>He was looking into some threat and needed Scott's help and, of course, the teenager didn't answer any of his calls. He also couldn't track Scott's scent at all, which led him to asking some dude on the lacrosse team which somehow led to him pushing his way through an overly sweaty crowd of tipsy teenagers. The lacrosse dude had pointed Derek toward the club saying Scott's <em> friend </em> (which Derek was mostly sure he only had one of) hung out there “all the time”.</p><p>Derek not only didn't want to be in the club <em> at all</em>, he <em> really </em> didn't want to have to interact with Stiles Stilinski. And, as usual, life gave him a big ‘fuck you’ and had him actively seeking the one person who had caused more headaches for him than anything else. Not to mention the harsh migraine behind his eyes to music was giving him.</p><p>The nightclub had a few dancers on a small stage which thankfully weren't strippers, and Derek figured Stiles might be watching them. </p><p>He was not prepared for Stiles to <em> be </em> one of them.</p><p>Stiles was rocking his body more gracefully than Derek thought he was capable of to some over bass-boosted music, and Derek swallowed thickly. Before he could get close enough to draw Stiles’ attention, Stiles was stepping off the stage and swaying along the crowd. </p><p>His eyes met Derek's and the look on his face didn't even falter. He held himself completely differently than any other time Derek had seen him, and he was kind of frozen. </p><p>The hands of the crowd slid over Stiles body and Derek finally realized that Stiles was in some ridiculously short shorts and <em> nothing else.  </em></p><p>His body was lithe, but defined, his skin was pale and the ever-changing lights illuminated the glitter smeared across his torso. Derek swallowed again as Stiles reach him.</p><p>“Where-” Derek started but was cut off by Stiles’ hands sliding up his stomach to his chest.</p><p><em> What. </em> was the only thought Derek could manage as Stiles pressed himself close to Derek's body.</p><p>“Whatever you're here for,” Stiles voice whispered into his ear, breath hot and tone low, “I'm here to escape that, so either dance with me or leave.” </p><p>Without his permission, Derek's hands found Stiles’ waist. “It can't wait,” he growled into Stiles’ ear. Stiles skin was hot under his hands and if he pressed he could feel like lines of Stiles’ ribs.</p><p>“It can,” Stiles countered and slid around Derek, taking his hand and leading him to the back of the club. Stiles planted his back against a wall and pulled Derek against him. Again, without his permission, Derek's hands found the wall to cage Stiles in.</p><p>“I need Scott,” Derek said as Stiles fisted his hands into Derek's black Henley. There was a crooked smile on Stiles’ lips and Derek could see a smear of clear lip gloss on them and something in the far back of his mind wondered what it tasted like. </p><p>“And I need to get laid,” Stiles countered, and quirked an eyebrow, “how ‘bout it Sourwolf? Feel up to indulging me for a bit?” </p><p>Derek's eyebrows pulled together and before he could give a coherent answer through the haze of mental images of just what he would <em> feel up to </em>doing to Stiles, Stiles began mouthing at his neck. Derek pushed closer, caging Stiles even further against the wall, and dropped his head to whisper in Stiles’ ear.</p><p>“<em>Indulging </em> you?” his voice was low, growly, and he could feel Stiles shiver ever so slightly against him.</p><p>“Oh c’mon wolfboy,” Stiles snarked in his ear, “don't pretend like you don't know.”</p><p>“Don't know what?” Derek slid his hand off the wall and onto Stiles side, and he felt Stiles smirk against his neck. He knew what Stiles meant, now at least, but the want to hear the boy say it was overwhelming.</p><p>“That I want to fuck you,” Stiles mumbled into Dereks skin like it was the most normal thing to say, "want you to fuck me." Derek slammed him back harder against the wall. </p><p>“Don't fucking tempt me,” Derek snarled into Stiles’ ear, tipping his head furthur to scrape the very edge of his canines against Stiles throat. He wanted Stiles, and Stiles being very blatant about wanting him was <em> not </em> helping.</p><p>Stiles shivered under him, his voice an almost whine as he spoke, “Aw, but that's exactly what I want to do.”</p><p>“Not here.” Derek pulled Stiles against him and led the pair through the crowd, Stiles clinging to him tightly. He wondered briefly, just as they shoved the door open and the cool air hit him, <em> why </em> he was doing this. He wondered if the cacophony of crappy dance music, teenagers rubbing against each other, the too-warm air could be to blame for his lapse in judgement</p><p>But he looks down at Stiles as he shoves the boy against the side of his car. Stiles, hair messy, pale skin sweaty and adorned with glitter, lips bitten red pouting. And he <em> hungers </em> for him. </p><p>He shoves his lips against Stiles in a poor excuse for a kiss and Stiles returns his enthusiasm, scrambling to wrap his arms around Derek's shoulders. The kiss is hard, pushing and violent, a harsh collision of teeth and want. Derek wants it so bad he forgets that he needs to breathe.</p><p>He doesn't really know how long he kisses Stiles, can barely even remember what Stiles <em> tastes </em> like in his raw want for more, but at some point he grabs the back of Stiles thighs and hoists the boy up. Stiles wraps his legs around Derek's waist and Derek can <em> feel </em> how hard Stiles is, his dick trapped in skimpy shorts and pressed against Derek's abdomen.</p><p>He manages to get the door to his Camaro open and Stiles on his back against the seats, himself kneeling half in the floor half beside Stiles’ hip. Derek hooks his fingers in Stiles' shorts (the fact that he has <em> nothing </em> underneath them sends a good portion of his blood straight to his dick) and glances up at Stiles. His mind feels like it's processing too much too slowly, so he looks between Stiles eyes looking for <em> something. </em> A sign that <em> yes, this is okay </em> before he loses what little control he has left.</p><p>Stiles meets his eyes, his pupils blown so wide Derek can barely see the vibrant brown of his iris, and nods. Derek, very unceremoniously, slides the ridiculously thin shorts down Stiles thighs and off his legs completely. Derek crawls over him, managing to shut the car door behind him, and pulls Stiles up to kiss him.</p><p>Stiles tastes like some fruity drink probably served at the bar with an undercurrent of mint, but not a single drop of alcohol. Derek growls against Stiles lips and swallows Stiles' resulting chuckle.</p><p>Stiles is gripping at Derek's shoulders, digging his blunt nails into the fabric of his shirt, and his legs are squeezed tight around Derek, making it very impossible to untangle them and claw at his jeans to at least get them undone.  Derek manages, though he thinks he actually just ripped the material apart, and gets them low enough to pull his dick out. </p><p>Stiles looks straight at Derek's dick and his eyes are a little wide. It feeds Derek's ego a bit too much. But Stiles is scrambling to pull Derek's Henley off while also trying to kiss him stupid, so Derek presses a hand to Stiles chest to hold him still and pin him to the seats. He pulls his shirt off, drops it in the passenger seat, and grins at Stiles' hands immediately going to trace the lines of his abs.</p><p>He slides the hand on Stiles chest down, relishing in the shivers it elicits. Stiles whines, trying to pull Derek down to him, and Derek obliges.</p><p>"Please," Stiles tightens the legs around Derek's hips, hitches them up further so they're around Derek's waist, "please Derek."</p><p>Derek's fingertips trail around Stiles' cock, dipping low to grab Stiles' ass, causing Stiles' breath to hitch and his teeth to clamp down on his bottom lip.</p><p>Derek dips his fingers between Stiles' ass, skimming over the ring of muscle there, licking up along Stiles' neck to his jaw. Stiles' skin tastes like sweat but it's sweet on Derek's tongue, makes him want to <em> mark </em> Stiles.</p><p>So he does. He presses the very tip of his finger teasingly against Stiles hole, scraping his teeth over a vein on Stiles neck. Stiles' entire body tenses, his back arching slightly allowing Derek to snake his other arm under him and hold him against Derek. He starts sucking high up on Stiles’ neck, just below his jawline, and slides his middle finger into the boy in one easy push. </p><p>Stiles moans, high and like he doesn't even realize it. Derek feels the push of his insticts and he anchors himself with the feel of Stiles body against his, the sound of his breathing so heavy it's almost moans. It's like the most natural thing to anchor himself in the feeling of Stiles clenching around his finger as he pulls it out and pushes it back in slowly.</p><p>Stiles clings to Derek as he works him more and more open, Derek taking it slow enough for Stiles to start begging.</p><p>“Please,” the boy whines right into Dereks ear and it's so unexpected it almost makes him break control, “please just fuck me, c’mon I can take it,” Stiles’ voice is high and desperate, "I need you, Derek.” Derek moans at the way his name sounds on Stiles lips, sweet and needy.</p><p>Derek adds another finger, fucks them in and out faster, adding a third before Stiles is even properly ready. </p><p>He doesn't remember adding a fourth finger, thinks he may have blacked out when Stiles wrapped a clumsy hand around his dick, and barely has enough of his mind to grunt out, “condom?”</p><p>“Fuck no,” is Stiles’ immiediate answer and Derek can't even think of arguing with that.</p><p>He pulls his fingers out and Stiles furrows his eyebrows, and Derek pulls away from him enough to drop Stiles onto the seats. He sets his hand, the one not just fucking his ass, against Stiles cheek to just breathe for a moment.</p><p>But Stiles, being the needy asshole he is, turns his head and <em> licks </em> Derek's palm. He starts to lap at Derek's hand, his tongue deft in it's movements, curling around Derek's fingers. Derek realizes, at least half a minute into watching Stiles lick his hand like it was the most important thing he could do, what Stiles wants him to do. He pulls his hand from Stiles' tongue and strokes his own cock, wetting it generously with Stiles’ saliva, and pulls Stiles closer to him.</p><p>His right hand slides from it's former position at Stiles' waist to Stiles' ass, pulls him open enough for Derek to press the tip of his cock to Stiles’ hole. And Derek has a kind of horrible realization that he may not have prepared Stiles’ enough, but Stiles is pushing down on him and Derek can't move back now. He pulls Stiles up, nudges forward enough to push the tip of his cock into Stiles, and sucks more hickeys into Stiles throat to distract him.</p><p>The tightness is nearly too much, but Stiles takes a few hiccuping breaths and relaxes enough for Derek to continue pushing in. It's terribly slow, Stiles’ breathing extremely shaky, but eventually his hips meet Stiles' and the boy is heaving under him. Stiles’ legs, still wound around his waist, loosen and drop, though not by much as they meet the back of the driver's seat and the seats beside them.</p><p>Derek stays still, though with way too much effort required, letting Stiles’ breathing calm down and him to adjust.</p><p>“Bigger than I expected, wolfy,” Stiles mumbles, his voice rough. Derek swallows, and tries not to focus on the squeezing-tight feel of Stiles around him.</p><p>“What did you expect?” Derek grit out. </p><p>Stiles laughs lightly, holds up a hand with his fingers held an inch apart, “real iddy-biddy, honestly.” Derek knew he was lying, not even from the stutter in Stiles’ heartbeat as the boys heartbeat had been irregular since Derek saw him in the club.</p><p>“Oh?” Derek snorts and pulls all the way out to his tip in one motion, pauses to let Stiles take a breath, and slams back in.</p><p>Blunt nails scraped along Derek's shoulder, breaking skin that heals just as quickly, and Stiles let out a low, broken scream.</p><p>Derek licks up along Stiles’ jugular, curling his tongue over Stiles ear, turning to whisper directly in it, “I'm not gonna go easy.” he figured it was a fair warning.</p><p>“Ha,” Stiles breathed, “if I wanted easy I'd be with someone else.” Derek growled and thrust in again, a harsh collision of hips, causing Stiles to moan.</p><p>Derek pulled out again, angled his hips, and slammed forward once more, and Stiles arches completely into him, scrambling to cling to Derek as he screams. Derek smirks, holds back the push for his canines to grow, and repeats the motion.</p><p>He kept his thrusts wild, erratic and uneven so Stiles’ couldn't get used to a rhythm, slamming in hard and pulling out fast. Stiles' whines and moans falling over themselves, high and loud even though Stiles is trying to hold them back.</p><p>Soon, Derek spots a tear falling from Stiles' eye. There was a steady stream of them, and before he could decide better, he licks a long stripe up Stiles’ cheek to clear them away. They taste salty, coat his tongue unpleasantly. He presses a kiss to Stiles lips, and Stiles pushes back like hes using Derek to muffle his moans.</p><p>Derek kisses messily to Stiles ear, to growl, “you sound like a whore,” into it. Which only serves to make Stiles moan louder.</p><p>“A whore for you, sure,” Stiles mutteres playfully and Derek smirks, latches his teeth onto Stiles' neck and bites <em> hard </em>. </p><p>Stiles comes, completely untouched, and clenches so tight around Derek that his own orgasm slams through him violently, making his vision white out and his senses stall.</p><p>They cling to each other as they come down, deep scratches healing on Derek's back and Stiles’ breathing harshly hiccuped as tears fall from his eyes.</p><p>“That was,” Stiles started but falls flat, not really having words.</p><p>“If this is what it takes to make you speechless,” Derek mutters as he pulles off of Stiles (having to unstick himself, cum and sweat having worked as an adhesive), “then im doing this more often.”</p><p>It was a poorly hidden offer for <em> more,</em> which both terrified and electrified the pair of them.</p><p>“You're <em> definitely </em> doing that more often,” Stiles assured him breathlessly.</p><p>Derek pulls out then, causing both of them to wince, and sits back as best as he could. He brushes a hand over his face and pushes his hair back. Stiles, next to him, tugs himself up into a kind of sitting position, and rests his hand against the seat beside him.</p><p>Derek looks at him for a long moment, his heart constricting, before leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to Stiles' lips. Stiles blinks his eyes open at Derek and wraps his arms around himself.</p><p>He glances down at the seat, “so,” he starts but Derek cuts him off.</p><p>“Not just sex,” he answers, though his own heart was pounding in tandum with Stiles’.</p><p>Stiles smiles, nods, and Derek takes a deep breath.</p><p>“I'm going to take you home,” he runs his hand through Stiles’ hair, making the boy meet his eyes, “and you're gonna shower and go to sleep, and then tomorrow,” Stiles’ smile widens, “we’ll do something.”</p><p>“Right now I really want food honestly,” Stiles mumbles tiredly, “and I'll probably want a lot of food tomorrow, so take me out for breakfast.”</p><p>Derek smiles in return, nods, and reaches up into the front seat and hands his Henley to Stiles. The boy stares at it for a long moment before taking it and pulling it on himself.</p><p>He makes a face, “I'm all gross.”</p><p>“Very,” Derek agreed, tugging his jeans up, not being able to button them since he <em> did </em> rip the fabric, and opening the car door to move to the front.</p><p>He drives Stiles home, Stiles has a mini crisis about walking back into his home in only a shirt (even though it was long enough to cover him properly), before running inside and leaving Derek to think for a moment.</p><p>The next morning, Derek would probably think hed dreamed the whole thing if not for the frankly alarming amount of glitter smeared all over his car and himself and the scent of sex and <em> Stiles.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Stiles rlly said *best character noises* huh<br/>Aaanyway I'm super inexperienced in writing smut n honestly I dont do it often, the one time I actually published proper smut I immediately orphaned it :| so this isnt great, certainly not what I wanted it to be, but  whatev<br/>I def wanna write another, longer n more detailed fic with stiles as a proper club dancer/stripper soon<br/>Stiles using clubs to escape his life is my favorite thing n I love all the fics that include it so i thought "why not write my own"<br/>Nyway all the love to you for reading &lt;3 stay safe in this world situation<br/>I wrote most of this to want by taemin which u should totally listen to ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>